Titanoboa
by deadlydiglett
Summary: A primeval adventure set mid series 2 with some Abby/Connor, Jenny/Nick. A prehistoric snake comes through an anomaly and kills a troubled Nun. The ARC team investigate. This will be a relatively long story so bare with the long updates, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Maggie sat on the front pew, nearest to the alter, her wrinkled hands clasped together in prayer. She pulled a black rectangular flask from her robes and took a long swig, whisky trickling down her chin. She coughed hard as the liquor burned its way down her throat before it proceeded to warm her insides. She wiped herself with the back of her hand and licked her dry lips. She closed her tired eyes for a second. It was a brisk, cold winter night and frost was beginning to form on the outsides of the windows, there was no warmth in the church other than a single candle she'd used to light the alter, although that offered next to none.

"I have sinned, Lord. I am a sinner. I repent and ask for your forgiveness." She repeated this into the dark of the musky Church until her words slurred and she ungracefully slumped in her seat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let the effects of alcohol take her under.

Outside were the sounds of chipper birds, happy to see the break of dawn. The bright, rising sun warmed their feathers. With morning came new life, a new start but for Sister Maggie, it bought a pounding hangover. She'd ended on the cold, hard floor of the church after a heavy alcohol induced slumber. She mumbled her way into consciousness and held her head as she got up too fast. Squinting against the light that shone though the stain glass windows, she rubbed her eyes and began to notice that it was a little too bright for the hour of the morning. She saw a shimmer from the corner of her eye.

The reflection of the anomaly reflected brightly in her glasses, shards flickering a magnificent gold. All she could do was stare in its presence; she'd never seen anything so amazing before. Yet, it wasn't amazing, not quite. Something niggled at the back of her mind that this strange ball of light was not as beautiful as it seemed. She sensed the presence of grave danger. Despite this, she was enticed and edged closer, steadily reaching out her hand. She recoiled suddenly, whipping her hand away and hid it within the black of her habit. She pulled out a box of twenty Marlboro, flicked open the top and pulled out a single cigarette.

"They keep saying it's bad to smoke. A sin, even, especially in the house of the lord." She paused for a second, "but how can you expect me not to when you present me with shit like this." The hand holding her lighter gestured towards the tall ceiling as if someone were up there, judging her and then to the glimmering, shattered mirror. She sparked up and took a long suck, letting the sensation of it wash over her, the inhalation of smoke making her old self feel lightheaded.

Just before she sucked the last life out of it, she thought to her self that she'd at least have the decency to light some incense before she left.

But first, she would satisfy her burning curiosity by touching the damned thing. Maggie edged closer until she was sure the light would engulf her.

Abruptly, she withdrew in terror; mouth agape at the tremendous beast towering before her. It was a dark, scaly black and it hissed its obvious dominance through its long, forked tongue. It must have been at least 40ft long.

"Lord Jesus Christ, save me please!" she uttered, stumbling backwards. Just as the creature loomed upon her, her distant cries could be heard from far outside the Church. "God, save me from the Devil's Serpent!"

* * *

James Lester walked idly, yet purposefully through the main of the ARC, observing his team as he went. He straightened his tie and lifted his chin a little higher. His air of presence was a grand one.

He entered his immaculate office and closed the door quietly behind him. He pulled out a fine-toothed comb from one of his inside pockets and smoothly tamed his already perfected hair and then pulled out his chair. Taking a seat, Lester looked on at his team from afar. He preferred to watch in silence. Less talking, less questions… less hassle.

His eyes first darted to Stephen Hart. He was concentrating on some paper work at his desk. Lester studied him, taking him in. He looked focused, determined but he looked forlorn all the same. He had lost the team's trust, and what for? A fling with a manipulative, insane woman. The wife of his once best friend. He watched him run a hand through his roughed up brown hair. That was a good few months ago now. And he had little sympathy for him accept for-

Quite unexpectedly, a small bleep emitted from Lester's laptop, stopping him in his thought process. He spun his chair to where his laptop was and read first whom the email was from. _Brilliant… the Minister's PA. Just what I need. _He thought. If said out loud, the sarcasm would have been evident.

He clicked his mouse pad and the email sprung open.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Cutter scrambled out of his chair from behind his workstation, passed Abby and Connor with a nod, who were sitting close by each other, working on something. He proceeded up the ramp to the second floor where Jenny Lewis sat in her office cubical. Cutter knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." came Jenny's too familiar voice.

"It's me…" greeted Cutter in his Scottish accent.

"Nick," she smiled sweetly, "how are you?"

The cubical was relatively small. There was a lilac glass vase sitting on her desk filled with vibrant red roses. Cutter noticed them instantly. He looked down at them disdainfully, but subtle enough so that Jenny didn't notice.

"Claudia…"

"There should only have to be a certain amount of times I reprimand you of that, but old habits die-hard, right?" She looked up at him, offering a smile. "They're from my fiancé" she said, gesturing towards the vase of roses. Clearly she hadn't missed the look he gave her flowers. Nick had almost forgotten about him, his stomach sunk.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay." They held each other's gaze a while longer than either of them had expected, until Jenny looked down towards her laptop, pink flushing her cheeks ever so slightly.

"So what did you need?"

Cutter opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Stephen bursting through the door.  
"Sorry," he muttered, his sudden urgency dissipated after seeing them exchange awkward glances, "but Lester wants to see the team in his office." With that he closed the door and left.

* * *

"So, we head out this afternoon? To Ireland?" Grinned Connor enthusiastically.

"It's not funny Connor, someone has died!" Abby swatted his arm and gave him a scowl. They were all gathered in Lester's large office

"I know, it's just I love getting out in the field, out of the norm. It's exciting!"

Lester coughed impatiently.

"Sorry." Abby and Connor retorted in unison.

"As I was saying, the Minister has informed me of the incident. It's only a small village so dealing with public liaisons should not be much of a problem. I'm sending you out anyway, Jenny, just in case." He looked in Jenny's direction, "more to keep Cutter in check than anything…"

Cutter snapped his head towards Lester. Lester ignored it.

"Right, off you go, you leave at 3pm, Cutter I want you to assign roles."

* * *

They didn't leave until half 4 that afternoon. Stephen had trouble arranging a squad team to accompany them and Connor needed to fix a faulty hand held ADD. Eventually the all clambered into two SUVs. Stephen, Abby and Connor were in one, with Captain Blake – a member of the squad team, dressed in full black uniform, wielding a heavy machine gun and a pistol strapped to his leg. Blake was driving. In the other car held Jenny, Cutter and two more men dressed in black uniforms – a medic named Charles and an armed solider named Olli, who was driving the other car.

"It'll be like that time we climbed that rock face and travelled through that anomaly to the cretaceous!" Connor exclaimed, referring to the last stint they had had in Ireland.

"I hope not." Mumbled Abby, her voice barely audible.

"No it wont, it's only a small village Connor, we going to an entirely different place" Stephen set him straight.

A hour after hour past and after getting clearance for weapon use, Abby buried her nose in Connor's warm neck. It took him a little by surprise and he went to open his mouth to question her bold behaviour and thought better of it. He wasn't complaining. She smelt of coconut shampoo he noted as he deeply breathed in her sent, relishing the moment.

Half an hour later, they pulled up at a small bed and breakfast.

"We're here guys" came Cutter's voice through the radio coms in the car.

This roused Abby from her light listlessness and she moved her head away from Connor, stretching. Connor couldn't help but feel a tang of disappointment.

Each one of them stepped out of their cars to ease their legs but was greeted with the shrill screams of villagers fleeing from nearby the church. Blake looked at Olli and nodded sharply. They withdrew their weapons whilst Stephen and Abby ran to the boot of the car to retrieve their own weaponry.

"We tranquilise whatever it is Stephen. I mean it, no gunfire."

"Tell that to them" he looked towards Blake and Olli, "Don't think we have to worry about him though."

"You mean the medic?" Abby asked, "Yeah, he's harmless. Let's go"

Abby handed a gun to Cutter and Connor when she approached them. She was rewarded by a "Yes!" and an air punch from Connor.

The swarm of people gained closer but they still couldn't see any signs of a creature.

"Excuse me!" Cutter tried to pull one of the crazed civilians aside. A woman. She had short, dirty blonde hair and her face bore deep laughter lines. She wasn't laughing now. Instead she gave Cutter a look that suggested she thought he was insane for not running, shoved him aside and sprinted.

Eventually, the running stopped. Everybody had reached their homes; some had even sped off in their cars outside the outskirts of their village. The team looked around. It was deadly silent. Abby's stance had her gun held out in front of her with both hands. She was crouching ever so slightly. Slowly, she crept forward down the road that led to the church.

"Abby!" Connor hissed, "You don't know what's out there!"  
"I think I might," she glanced back at him. "Lester said the victim was suffocated, squeezed to death. And look at that over there." She pointed her gun to thick shrubbery in the church's front graveyard. It was a giant mound of what looked like fine, delicate plastic with a pattern of some sort.

"What is it?" Connor asked quizzically.

"It's what a snake has shed."

Connor gulped dramatically, "one big snake…"

"I don't think it's here now" said Charles, still carrying his medical kit.

"The church must be where it's hiding. The anomaly detector says its right where the church is. We should head back for now. Reports are something's been here about a week. We need to think this one through." Cutter took charge.

"Guys," He looked at Blake and Olli, "Can you get a perimeter set up around her. You can't let anyone near. Take your guns and be careful."

* * *

By now the sun was close to disappearing completely and the skies looked a bright orange, dusted with pinks and purples.  
"The sunset suits you, makes you look lovely" Connor said bashfully as he and Abby sat talking out on the balcony of the BnB.  
"That doesn't make any sense." Abby replied. She felt bad watching his face drop.  
"But thank you, Conn." She added, offering her sweetest smile. Then she pecked him gently on his cheek.  
At the balcony door Stephen cleared his throat. Abby pulled away fast and looked down at her feet, blushing furiously.  
"Wasn't interrupting was I?"

"No!" Abby said a little too quickly, feeling instant guilt as Connor pulled that sad face again.  
"Well anyway," Stephen said pulling up a spare chair in-between theirs, "got some information about the giant snake."  
This piqued both Abby and Connor's interest.  
"Cutter reckons its name is 'Titanoboa', the largest snake ever to have existed. Prehistoric of course, around the Palaeocene, which was 60 million years ago. Gigantic. Grew up to 50ft long."Looking at their paled expressions, Stephen suggested it was time for him to go back to his own room and leave Abby to sleep. He had a feeling it would be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_A sharp beak came speeding towards her. She saw giant wings. She felt panic, fear, and helplessness. Then she couldn't see at all. She heard rapid tapping, then glass shattering. Then she felt soft lips on hers. Surprise, comfort and warmth. Then he was gone. Apprehension, distress and alarm. Then she saw Helen Cutter. She saved her life. There was a fire, a huge explosion._  
Jenny Lewis woke with a start. Another bad dream, she concluded as her bleary eyes focused on the alarm clock on the bedside table in the bed and breakfast.

It was three in the morning, and the velvet black sky was still sprinkled with stars.  
"Great start to the day…" she mumbled sarcastically to no one in particular. She knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep. Abby, whom she was sharing a room with lay deep in her slumber, curled tightly in a ball. Her hair was roughed up from sleep and it looked as if she had forgotten to take her eye make up off. She'd been up late chatting to Connor, who Jenny assumed was also fast asleep in his own room he shared with Stephen.  
Carefully not to wake her, she swung her legs over her bed and climbed out.

Jenny made her way to their room window, which had a rather convenient view of the church. It looked daunting in the darkness. It towered tall yet it seemed to slant slightly forward, giving the feel of a haunted house that featured in a children's cartoon. It seemed to loom towards her and a small chill ran up her spine. Just then she spied a figure on the path leading toward the graveyard in front of the church. She squinted to see who would be out at this ungodly hour and especially toward the church. She thought Nick had made the place out of bounds? That's when realisation dawned.  
"Nicholas bloody Cutter, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

Nick stood in the middle of the graveyard. He had a pistol, a torch and his brain. 'Should be enough' he thought. He'd woken at his usual time of stupid o'clock and couldn't get back to sleep, so he'd decided to check to pinpoint exactly where the anomaly was inside the church. That's what he told himself, though he battled with the thought of changing things again, getting his Claudia back. But he might screw things up even more. He stood for a second longer until he felt as if he was being watched. Without turning round, he said into the darkness, "you shouldn't have followed." His Scottish accent sounded thick.  
"You shouldn't have come here on your own."  
"I can concentrate without the distractions."

"You could be killed. I don't know what I'd do."  
Cutter turned on the spot and shone his torch at Jenny. She was wearing a mid-length silver, silk nightgown, a pair of soft slippers that looked like boots and a beige dressing gown that she hugged tightly around her. She looked away from the harsh, artificial light of the torch.  
"Go back, Jenny, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Nick, I'm not leaving without you!"  
"Shut up!"

Jenny was shocked, "How dare you, I have a right mind to –

"No Jenny, I mean it, I hear something."

Her eyes grew wider and she dare not look behind her. She heard a hissing noise behind her to the right. Jenny was frozen to the spot, tears glistening in her eyes. She looked at Cutter for conformation of her fears. He nodded his head. She swallowed. Slowly Cutter withdrew his weapon and edged towards Jenny. He took her hand and squeezed.  
"Inside the church. Now." Together they ran down the path, dodging the headstones. They both slammed against the heavy wooden double doors of the church and pushed with all their might. Running inside, the slammed shut the doors behind them. Jenny and Cutter both slumped to the ground, panting. They looked at each other and Cutter smiled at her. He received a whopping slap round the face.

**Thanks for sticking with this if you're still here, all reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Blake roused suddenly at the sound of a screaming woman. His military training took over and he was up in an instant, gun at the ready. He shook Olli awake and they headed towards the source of the jarring noise. Down in the lobby of the B and B they bumped into Abby, Connor and Stephen, who were also apparently awoken by the uproar. All three of them looked ready to drop back to sleep but Blake felt up and prepared to go. That's what you got with years in training. Never know when you're going to need to get up and go.  
"Jenny's not in her room." Abby informed him. Blake could see she held on to Connor's hand tightly, probably out of fear. Although, Abby didn't seem the type. She looked as if she could take care of herself.

"There's no answer at Cutter's door either." Stephen added.  
"Right, well if that scream was Jenny's – I'm assuming you all heard it and that's why you're here – then we need to get a move on. It sounded like it came from the church." Olli stated what they already knew.  
Each one of them already had a gun and hand and they ran out into the night.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't deserve that!"

Jenny gave Cutter a stern look, a look that scared him when he knew that it shouldn't of. Not really.  
"I did." He corrected himself. He knew better than to argue.  
Jenny looked away from him and uttered a small apology under her breath. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard. He'd just scared her is all. She's not used to it all and she was hardly dressed for the occasion. They sat in silence for a while longer until Cutter spoke up.  
"Is there something bothering you, Clau- Jenny? " He swiftly caught himself. Jenny didn't notice.  
"It's just…"  
Cutter looked at her and urged her to go on.  
"I've been having these dreams lately. I don't really know where to begin to explain them. They're like flashes of incidents, some involve Helen, the team and you. Except, I can never really see my face, I can never really hear my name. I think my hair is lighter than it is now."  
Cutter swallowed, "Tell me about one of them."

Jenny continued, "There was this giant bird thing, and it came flying toward me. I think I must have been knocked out as next thing I knew I was hooked up to a drip in a huge manor house. I couldn't see very well at all. Some of it's a blur but Helen was there and she blew the place up. Nothing out of the ordinary for Helen, then." She scoffed.  
"How could you have known that?" Nick's face was a picture. He looked terrified yet something glistened in his eyes. Something of hope.  
"What are you talking about it's just a dream?" She looked up at Nick, confused.  
"The incident with the Pteranodon. Was there somebody there with you, other than Helen? Did you kiss him?"  
"Y-yes, how did you know?" She stumbled.

Cutter turned to the emptiness of the church and continued although more to he than Jenny, "She was the only one that knew about that kiss. It's not like you could have read it in the files."  
"What are you talking about?" Jenny had a look of deep perplexity on her soft features and Cutter almost reached out to touch her face, but thought better of it. It was just a coincidence, surely.

* * *

Back outside the church, the giant snake wound itself round one of the trees and it snapped in two. The sound shook the silent night air.

"This way!" Charles the medic ran out in front, medical kit at hand ready to treat any possible injuries. He could hear everyone behind him yelling at him to get back and wait but he ignored them. Nick and Jenny could be seriously hurt. He came to a sudden halt when stared up a the gigantic form of the Titanoboa. He gulped dramatically and the sounds of people bellowing were replaced by manic gunfire. It was too late. He screamed as the enormous beast consumed him. Too small a prey to be constricted. He was swallowed whole.  
Abby screamed and stuck her self fast to Connor's side who in turn shielded his own eyes whilst holding her tight. What was before them was not a sight anybody should behold. Abby detached her from Connor slowly and loaded her tranquiliser gun as carefully as she could. The snake was slightly lethargic from its meal and this gave Abby a chance to get close enough to shoot at its underbelly. She made her way forward.

"Abby, no! Come back here!" Connor tried his best but she ignored him.  
As she edged forwards, she was suddenly blinded by a glimmering light. The anomaly had reappeared and it had moved outside. Caught by the shine, the Titanoboa turned and slithered towards the source, knocking Abby clean out of the way with its tail.

Connor screamed her name as she came tumbling to the ground. She must have flown at least ten ft in the air. Her tranquiliser's safety lock came undone as it hit the ground and fired itself into the crook of Abby's neck. She was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor was at Abby's side in an instant, hands flying all over her body, checking her well being. He was quickly pulled up by Blake.  
"We have to get inside the church, the snake is coming back through!"  
"Are you mad?" Connor spat at him, "I'm never leaving Abby!"  
"Don't be stupid, Temple, we're carrying her!"

"I'll do it." Connor had a look of sheer determination in his eyes. He almost stared down Blake. He was man enough, he thought, and he would carry his Abby.  
"Well for God sake, hurry up!" Olli interrupted just as the Titanoboa's whole body emerged from the anomaly, obviously not satisfied with what it found on the other side. Connor scooped Abby gently up in his arms and followed suit of Stephen and the others as they ran toward the church doors.  
When they reached them, Stephen pushed hard but found that they were stuck fast. He swore under his breath.  
"They're not budging!" He turned to the others, with a look of anguish on his face.  
"Move," Blake instructed, "Jenny, Cutter! It's us! You need to open this damn door now or God help us all!" He slammed his fist repeatedly against the door. The skin on his knuckles was splitting and he was sure. Behind him, he heard Olli rapid fire at the humongous snake. Just as he raised his swollen fist for one more slam, the door heaved open to reveal Nick Cutter. Jenny stood behind him, her pretty face pale and ashen.  
They didn't wait to be invited in.

* * *

"Yes, I understand. No, everything is fine, completely under control. In fact I don't think there was much to control in the first place. Yes, Sir. Won't happen again. Goodbye." James Lester hung up the phone and growled angrily low in his throat. He held his head in his hands for a moment before calling an unsuspecting passing member of staff into his office. Lewis Jameson, he believed his name was. Or something like that.  
"Y-yes, Sir?" Lewis asked timidly. It was almost too easy for Lester to make his skin crawl under his gaze. At least it made them listen. He didn't get where he was by being as nice as pie, you know.  
"I need you to get hold of one of the team on the front line immediately, we've heard nothing so far and the Minister is on my back."  
"Yes, Sir." Lewis stood there for a few seconds.  
"Well go on then!"  
He scarpered.

* * *

Abby's head rest in Connor's lap. He was leant up against a cold wall inside of the church. Fragments from its crumbling bricks dusted over Connor's shoulder, some had woven it's self in his hair. His eyes were closed and he breathed heavily. A hand absently stroked Abby's soft blonde hair. She was still unconscious but her breathing was steady.

Jenny sat huddled close to Cutter as they spoke in hushed tones. She kept looking down at the ground. Cutter tucked her loose hair behind her petite ears.

Olli and Blake stood together by the door, holding their guns tight. Both looked wretched at the loss of one of their men.  
Stephen sat by himself a dark corner. In consideration, his eyes were sunken in and consumed by purple bags from lack of sleep. One could only assume he was reflecting on what just happened, or perhaps Helen Cutter and his betrayal.  
"We should do something about that disgusting creature." It was Jenny that broke the silence.  
"She's right," spoke Cutter, "It's not inside the church now and could venture on into the village."  
"Right, what do we have?" asked Stephen. When everyone was discussing weaponry, Abby stirred.  
"Abby?" Connor touched her face.  
"Hmm…" She groaned audibly and winced at the acute pain in her neck when she tried to move. She had a pounding headache too. She hoisted herself up slowly with steady support from Connor and gruffly asked what happened.

"No need for explanations now, we need to find another way out." Stephen said. He sounded solemn.  
"But what's wrong with just heavy firing the bastard from the entrance of the church?" questioned Olli.  
Stephen answered him with a nod towards the back of the church. There was another gleaming anomaly. They couldn't fight off more than one of those things.


End file.
